Gone Fishing
by Maelynn Meep
Summary: Jack and the Doctor are looking for the same thing: A pond with no lousy fish. Stargate Crossover. Don't hurt me....


**Gone Fishing**

_By Tuba321_

**A/N:** I love Doctor Who. I love Stargate. So crossover! Yey! So anyway, in Doctor Who this takes place after Doomsday, and in Stargate this should be after... A Window of Opportunity. Yep. The basic summary is this: 'Jack and the Doctor are looking for the same thing: A fishing pond with no pesky fish.' Enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Doctor Who. Unless, you count owning the DVDs and books owning it...

----------------------------------------------------------------

**T**he Doctor rummaged through the TARDIS storage. Groaning with the fact that it had been 3 hours since he had started and he still hadn't found what he was looking for. He had recently lost Rose. That fact had burned out a part of him. So, this being the last resort he and the TARDIS decided they needed a vacation.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. It wasn't there. He checked through his findings again: two cricket balls, a recipe for something that could blow up an entire building, blueprints for K9, and... oh, look! Blueprints and the manual for the sonic screwdriver. He laughed.

He got up and walked out of the room with the sonic screwdriver's associates. One last storeroom to check. He could practically _hear_ his magnificent ship laughing at him. He could also hear Rose laughing at him-- No. He stopped himself from thinking of her. When he reached the store room he looked inside.

And there, on the top of a pile of jelly babies was the fishing rod. _'Always in the last place you check.'_ Thought the Doctor as he picked it up. He ignored the box of tackle and bait but stopped to pick up a pack of jelly babies.

'_Now to find a pond,'_ he thought. '_preferably one with no fish.'_

_----------------------------_

Jack O'Niell had finally found his fishing rod. He had gone through every closet in his house and he had found it in the last one he looked. Well, that was his luck. He was lucky that he even found it, considering it had been kept inside an old telescope case. That house needed cleaning. Soon.

Heading for the door, he stopped. Mentally checking himself he realized what was wrong. Smiling, Jack took his cellphone and threw it. It landed with a _Thump!_ and almost immediately after that came the inevitable _CRASH!!_ of glass breaking. Jack shrugged and walked out the door.

The Jeep was waiting for him. He stared at it. For some reason he just loved Jeeps... '_Maybe I was a Jeep fanatic in a past life.'_ He thought as he hopped in.

Jack did what a normal driver would do: Turn the key, put it in drive, tear out the car phone, floor it, throw the phone out the window, the usual. Nothing could stop him now.

_----------------------------_

The cabin that he had was something he rarely used, but whenever he did, it was perfect. No noisy neighbors, real woods out back, lots of wildlife and most importantly no fish in the pond. No body needed fish to go fish_ing_ all you needed was the sport part of it.

Fishing rod, check. Bug repellent, check. Two bags of Cheetos, check. Jack smiled and pulled the zipper up on the back pack, with half of the fishing rod hanging out and walked out the door. Whistling a tune from a show that he had forgot the name of he headed for the pond.

Apparently someone had beat him there. Sitting, on the pier, was a man with brown hair, wearing a-- pinstripe suit?? Jack just stared.

The stranger turned to look at him with deep brown eyes. He turned back to the water again and Jack thought he saw a fishing pole. He pointed at it and said, "You do know there's no fish in this pond?" He walked over and sat next to the stranger.

"Yeah." Said the stranger. He looked at the pond with sad eyes. "What's the point in killing animals for fun? The sport is the best part."

Jack stared at him. That is what he had been telling people for years. This guy got it within seconds. He had used to go out and even practice shooting fake animals but since Charlie... No guns. Well... not for fun. He stuck out his hand. "Jack O'Niell." He said.

With his free hand the stranger shook Jack's. "The Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

The Doctor shrugged. "Try having a ridiculously long name. And then when you get an accurate nickname it's dorky." The Doctor had a problem with the long name. So, his family had called him Theta. But, that was really bad.

"Ah." Jack took out his fishing rod and cast out. Slowly reeling back in. The Doctor was reeling in too but, more slowly. Like he wanted to enjoy the moment.

Silence. Between the two of them reeling and the sound of nature, it was silent. The Doctor broke it. "You work in the Airforce?" He asked.

Jack shrugged. "Yeah. What gave me away?" He hoped to god this guy wasn't a--

"Backpack." Said the Doctor, pointing. "It says US Airforce on your backpack." On the backpack was a small Airforce logo. Jack hadn't noticed that before. Well, that explained that. "So... you got leave from the Airforce?" Asked the Doctor.

"Well, we had an incident. It involved frustration, lack of sleep, and almost losing it." The other man gave Jack a blank stare. As if saying, 'Losing what?'. He had the same expression as when he told that to Teal'c. "It means go crazy... nuts... insane... Bonzo ... No longer in possession of one's faculties ... Three fries short of a Happy Meal ... Wacko." Jack was just short of screaming the last word like he did last time.

The Doctor nodded. "I do know how that feels." He said.

"How?"

"Well, not the lack of sleep part." Jack gave him a look. He ignored it and continued. "Ever have that feeling that when you get rid of an enemy, he's gone. And then he just comes back again?"

Jack stared at him. "Yeah. Then you go up to talk to the guy and it's like, 'Could you save us the time and the effort of getting rid of you again?' I mean-- What do you mean by enemies?" The Doctor smiled. "Are you in the army?"

"Nope."

"Police force."

"Nope."

"Navy?"

"No."

Jack thought about it. Confused. He sounded English... "Scotland Yard?"

"Ugh! No!"

The next thing in England that Jack could think of popped out of his mouth before he could even think about it. "TORCHWOOD!?"

The other man stared at him and his head. Serious expression. That was how he lost Rose. Torchwood. Those idiots with their ghost project... In a small voice he said. "You know about Torchwood?"

"Uh..."

The Doctor looked at Jack. He seemed familiar. Jack O'Niel... Wait O'Niel? What about O'Niell? That's right! "You're in the SGC aren't you?"

That startled Jack even more then telling anyone about a secret organization. How would this guy know? "Don't know what you're talking about..."

"Oh come off it! SGC, that government organization that came after the Americans find the Stargate." The Doctor had thought it was interesting when he found out. The humans had found the Stargate. Naturally it _had_ taken them about 60 years to get it to work... but...

"Are you a reporter?" Asked Jack looking at him. Hoping this wasn't true. Maybe he _was_ from Torchwood.

"No. Stop guessing my occupation. It's annoying. Besides it would probably just be 'Traveler'." Even that wasn't entirely accurate. It could be defender, historian(maybe...), alien and if you counted Dalek summaries it would be the Oncoming Storm and Destroyer of Worlds... But traveler usually summed it up.

Heard that before. "Alien?"

The Doctor looked at Jack. "Yep. Don't thank me."

"For what?"

_For everything._ He thought. "For saving the Earth before you were even born." He said. He didn't mean to be it came out cold and hard. Having _just_ saving it and losing Rose. On the one hand, he liked Earth. It needed saving. On the other, was Rose. Sweet Rose. So innocent. So young. He missed her.

"Ah."

"Well, recently I was at Torchwood where they were about to destroy the Earth, and my compainion and I got separated."

"Separated?"

"A different dimension. Can't go there anymore." Said the Doctor, looking sadly at the water. Fishing pole forgotten.

"You liked her didn't you?" Asked Jack.

"I didn't say it was a her!"

"Don't have to. I know how you feel I work with someone. Unfortunately, we're both in the military..."

The Doctor nodded. "Military. Right. Not allowed to marry other members..."

Jack sighed. He hadn't told that to anyone. Not even Daniel. It had been talked over a little with that Goa'uld mind test but, Sam and him hadn't talked about that at all.

Jack looked at the Doctor and the Doctor looked at Jack and they both realized how similar they were. Both alien experts, both with loss, both lost in love. It doesn't matter who said it. It only matters that it was said. Or to be more specific, asked.

"Want to talk?"

**THE END**

**A/N:** REVIEW and I'll be happy. May I go on? Possibilities...


End file.
